


Broken

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt x reader. Reader and Matt are faced with an unexpected miscarriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Your day had started off like any other. You had sleepily woken up to see your boyfriend getting dressed, sighing happily as you admired the tautness of his strong muscles. He sensed you staring and jumped back into bed, greeting you with a barrage of kisses before he sighed and kissed your forehead, saying he really had to get going or Foggy was going to yell at him for being late again. You murmured your “I love yous” and Matt kissed your stomach with a smile, telling you to make sure you take it easy on your rare day off from work.

You fall back asleep for an hour, waking up to bright sunshine flooding your bedroom and decide with a yawn to get up and make yourself some breakfast. You select your favorite “Good Morning” playlist on Spotify as you shuffle blearily into the kitchen, humming as the sounds of cheerful acoustic music fill the room. You put your phone down on the counter, reaching up on tiptoe into the cupboards to grab a jar of Quaker Oats.

And that’s when the pain starts. A sharp cramp takes hold of your lower back. “Ow!” you yelp. You shrug off the sudden discomfort with a sigh – with the amount of random pains and mood swings and vomiting you’ve had over the past 11 weeks, you’ve just learned to roll with the punches.

You pour some milk into a small pot and set it on the stove, turning the heat up and turning to go sit down on the couch while you wait for it to boil. You rub your back irritably, letting out a deep exhale. “Little troublemaker,” you exclaim, patting your belly with affectionate exasperation.

Then the pain hits again, this time in your stomach, and you actually let out a gasp with how strong it is. Your hands ball into fists as you try not to cry out. “What the fuck,” you moan, your heartbeat starting to pick up as the pain increases.

Clutching the side of the couch, you raise yourself to stand and stagger to the bathroom. The pain subsides for a few seconds, making you aware of the sudden dampness between your legs. You sit down on the toilet and slide your shorts down, your stomach dropping as you notice the blood now staining your underwear.

“What the fuck what the fuck, no it’s ok, you can spot when you’re pregnant, you’re ok,” you whisper frantically to yourself. You think about calling Matt but decide against it – this is just another weird pregnancy thing, right? You don’t want to worry him.

You take a shaky breath and move to the sink, washing your hands and drying them on a towel. You walk gingerly back into the kitchen, taking deep breaths and feeling a small sense of relief as the pain seems to ebb away. “See, it’s nothing serious,” you think to yourself. You wipe sweat off your forehead and rub your stomach. You notice the water boiling and you pour in a cup of oats, stirring it gently before moving to the fridge to grab some blueberries. At the same second, a lightning hot surge of pain rips through your core, causing you to cry out and double over, clutching at your sides as you fight to keep tears from spilling over. Panic attacks every fiber in you and you slump over to the counter, grabbing your phone and kneeling down on the floor as your breathing picks up. You frantically swipe right and press “Matty” in your phone, clicking speaker on to fold your arms across your chest, fighting to keep yourself from passing out or throwing up from the pain ripping through you.

“C’mon Matty,” you whisper desperately, a strangled sob escaping your throat.

He answers on the third ring. “Hey beautiful, what’s up?”

“Matty something’s wrong. I don’t know what’s happening but I’m bleeding and my stomach is tearing itself apart and FUCK,” you break off loudly, the tears starting to flow freely as you fight to regain your breath as another stabbing pain shoots through you. “I think I’m losing our baby,” you whisper through your tears, your voice an octave higher than usual.

“Y/N, I’m calling 9-1-1 ok? We’ll get you to the hospital, I’m on my way home now, it’ll be ok, I love you,” Matt fires off and you struggle to respond.

“I love you too.”

-

Matt gets there before the ambulance does, his heart stopping at the sight of you laying on the ground in fetal position, biting your knuckles to keep yourself from screaming. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m here, Y/N,” he says soothingly, scooping you up to put your head in his lap. “The ambulance is on their -” He pauses for a second and inhales sharply, you feel his muscles tense, becoming as frozen as a statue. You know his senses, you know he would know before the doctors would. “Matt,” you ask through your gritted teeth and tears. “Is our baby gone?”

His silence gives you the answer, the answer you already knew but didn’t want to admit. Your whole world seems to stop and you can’t fight the strangled scream of anguish that comes from you. Matt holds you tightly, stroking your hair as you bawl into his chest. Profanities, apologies and denials fall from your tongue like rain. You do finally pass out, overwhelmed with pain and grief; the last thing in your fading vision the back of an unfamiliar vehicle and Matt biting his lip, staring out blankly as tear tracks glisten on his skin.

-

You wake up in a white bed, groggy and disoriented. The first thing you see is Matt sitting by your bedside, nodded off with his head in his hands. You tap him gently, not wanting to wake him but feeling to dazed to process what’s happened. He bolts upright and your heart sinks as you see how red his eyes are.

“You’re awake,” he says hoarsely, scooching his chair forward to kiss your forehead, cradling your face in his strong hands. He clears his throat and manages a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Awful,” you whisper honestly. “Why am I-” and you look back at his red-rimmed gaze and the weight of the truth crashes down upon you; tumultuous flashes of blood and the floor and pain ringing in your head.

“Did they confirm it?” You ask quietly, blinking furiously up at the ceiling as Matt nods. You start to shake as you try to repress your sobs and Matt stands up, moving you over gently to make room for him to lay next to you. You bury your head in his shoulder. “I don’t know what I did wrong,” you choke out.

“Y/N, baby, look at me,” Matt says thickly. You sniffle and tilt your head to meet his steady gaze. He runs a hand through your hair and you close your eyes, biting your lip to keep the pain from spilling over. “I love you so much. You didn’t do anything wrong. This isn’t your fault … It … it happens, Y/N. It doesn’t mean we can’t try again.”

You recognize the rationality in his words but you can’t take solace in that right now. “But it was supposed to be our baby. I ruined that,” you whisper miserably, your voice cracking as you break into a fresh wave of sobs.

“No you didn’t. This isn’t your fault. Pregnancy is complicated … things can go wrong and they can go wrong with anyone,” he murmurs, brushing his lips against your hair. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but things will be ok. And I’m still madly, madly in love with you, ok? I’m not going anywhere.”

You nod into his chest, your sobs finally subsiding into sniffles as Matt rubs your back. You find your eyes closing, savoring the familiarity of Matt’s cologne and the way your body feels against his. “I love you, Matty.”

Matt tilts your head up to press his lips tenderly against yours, pulling back to wipe away the tears still falling from your eyes. “I love you too. Forever and ever and ever,” he says nudging you gently and sighing with relief as the corner of your mouth turns up.

You both fall asleep tangled together, clinging to each other and to the idea that neither of you would have to heal alone.


End file.
